


Moon River

by sugarpie10



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon sings Sinatra, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpie10/pseuds/sugarpie10
Summary: Brallon/Panic! AU when they are secretly in love, and Brendon want Dallon to know it. "The large hall had just emptied out after the party, only a few insiders loitered around the stage to collect plastic cups, toss a few stray streamers into the trash or simply wait for their taxies.Panic!'s annual pre-New Year's Eve party went down just like it normally would.Close friends and performers all came together to dine and dance before the actual New Year's Eve would come. Brendon adored these events, that's exactly why he decided to throw one this year as well, if simply just to prove his creativity and divine taste, and it sure wasn't a letdown. Undoubtedly, he had other plans too." Based on a song as PromPT Henry Mancini /and Frank Sinatra btw/ - Moon River.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this cheesy romantic stuff, cause I loved to write it.  
> The story has been written in an other language /english is not my native language/ and has been transleted by one of my dear mutuals, ergo this is my first english work, so if you are find any mistake in it, please forgive us, we tried our best.

The large hall had just emptied out after the party, only a few insiders loitered around the stage to collect plastic cups, toss a few stray streamers into the trash or simply wait for their taxies.  
Panic!'s annual pre-New Year's Eve party went down just like it normally would.  
Close friends and performers all came together to dine and dance before the actual New Year's Eve would come. Brendon adored these events, that's exactly why he decided to throw one this year as well, if simply just to prove his creativity and divine taste, and it sure wasn't a letdown. Undoubtedly, he had other plans too.  
He rented out the top hall of an office building for the occasion. Large windows welcomed guests with an astonishing view of Los Angeles' skyscrapers being circled by millions of snowflakes in the deep-blue night.  
There was a stage set up in front of an empty wall for the DJ, champagne borders lining the edges, cream colored fairy-lamps hanging from the broad ceiling paired with black streamers that cast a metallic shine over them. Some of these ended up on the floor, but at the start of the evening when the first guests started flooding in, the odd yet elegant combination of colors was an absolute success. About a hundred people were to be expected and most of them showed up as well, since Brendon's parties had a reputation like no other and most knew that. More and more champagne disappeared by the minute, the theme of the music was based around classics, even the dress-code demanded the style of the fifties, sixties. The large, pitch-black piano in a lonely corner suggested that the evening surely wouldn't go by without the host showing off, like usual.

When Dallon decided to see what the singer was up to the night before the big event, he kept following every move of the other with an amused smile in the corner of his lips.  
Brendon knew what he was doing, that's for sure, and as always, he could mesmerize the bass guitarist with his outstanding taste and enthusiasm.Dallon just leaned himself against a bar next to the entrance while the short frontman gave out rushed instructions to a pair of electricians, who, according to him, "couldn't even screw a lightbulb in by themselves."  
\- What do you think? -Brendon asked as he turned to Dallon with a thousand-dollar grin on his face, leaving the clumsy professionals long forgotten.  
\- Seriously, Bren? - said the guitarist as he raised an eyebrow with a cocky smirk. - It's wonderful, just like everything you touch. - He added bravely after seeing the frightened look in the other's eyes and could only hope that his voice didn't give away the lingering feelings he had for the other. He had been trying to push away his personal desires towards Brendon for months, but as hoildays kept passing, the more time they spend around eachother, the harder denying these feelings became.  
They began getting closer ever since Dallon's hirement. Thanks to all their collaborative teamwork, overheated concerts and Brendon, who, to Dallon, felt like the world's most wonderful, charismatic personality, their friendship only started growing stronger and stronger. He caught himself thinking more of the man in his lonely hours - when most times a goofy smile spread across his face -, or let all kinds of scenarios cross his mind, each more intimate than the other. He slowly reached the point where he was forced to admit, he was helplessly in love with him with every single cell in his body.  
\- Stop with the poker face, I thought I messed something up. -Brendon breathed out a sigh of relief before slumping down onto a bar-stool next to Dallon.  
The bassist watched the way the singer dangled his legs with an adoring look in his eyes, studying the way his fingers tapped the polished surface as if playing an imaginary piano. Dallon had already imagined how those fingers would work their way down his skin, burning with lust. He stopped blaming himself for these fantasies long ago. He lived for the rare moments on stage when he could occasionally get a soft taste of Brendon's touches and even though he used to be fine with having only these more or less erotic moments, with time, he found himself craving for more.  
However, he had no idea he wasn't the only one with desires like these. He had no clue what the sudden fuss was about.  
In all honesty, Brendon had no interest in socializing with his guests tonight, he couldn't even be bothered by the fact that he would be the host in the middle of the spotlight. He did all this for one thing only; to impress his bass guitarist.  
Brendon, on the other hand, had a strong intuition that the overwhelming feelings he developed for the other weren't one-sided. Even in the very beginning, he knew he felt more than friendship towards the other, but had absolutely no intention to rush things. First of all, he wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one being overwhelmed by that thrilling spark between the two of them ever since the very first questionable touch.  
Months passed and Brendon was slowly forced to realize that they were much, much more than just two close friends playing songs together. His feelings only started getting more heated as time passed until he finally reached his breaking point. He needed to confess to Dallon.  
Yes, rejection was a possibility and maybe he somehow managed to misunderstand the almost painfully obvious signs, but he couldn't take this anymore. His feelings just got more passionate, his lustful desires urging him on. This party was the perfect opportunity to create something extraordinary, something that would let Dallon know how important he was to Brendon.  
The thing he was looking forward to the most wasn't even the party anymore. The organisation, the tedious delivery work that lasted for days on end, they seemed meaningless compared to the following confession, post to which -in case he succeeds - he can finally kiss the man he'd been yearning for for months.  
\- You? Messing something up? Please - Dallon said, squeezing his shoulder, companied by a reassuring smile. Brendon put in all the effort he could to hold back his excitement and straightened up proudly, forcing Dallon to let his typical dumb smile show once more.  
\- I hope you're right - the singer added, pointing a finger at Dallon and longingly wished he knew what he was talking about.  
\- Of course. I'm always right - he winked playfully. His reaction filled Brendon’s heart with anticipation and more hope that this wouldn't turn out to be a shot in the dark, that things would end up the way he wants them to.

The party really was a blast in every way possible. Brendon was having a rather hard time accepting all the appreciatory handshakes and hugs from guests wearing posh tuxedos or breathtaking gowns. He tried being everywhere at once without ever letting his polite smile falter for even a second not to disappoint anyone. At the same time, he kept an eye on the bassist the entire night, his thoughts travelling elsewhere. A sickly cocktail of excitement and stress started brewing in his stomach and all of a sudden, he wasn't sure if this was such a great idea after all.  
However, he was Brendon Urie, and what he thought out, he would carry out every time, even if his infamous bravery abandoned him in the very last second. He hoped to collect courage from Dallon's hurried glances, the way he raised a glass towards his direction now and then, or his presence in general that filled him with warmth every time. 

 

It felt like the evening could only move along two ways. Occasionally, Brendon would feel like time stopped and the party wouldn't ever come to an end. Other times, however, he caught himself in distress, knowing he would only have a few more short hours to mentally prepare himself for the main event.  
Finally, at 1 am., when the very last guest started packing up, he found himself drowning his anxiety into a glass of champagne, even though he promised himself he wouldn't even toe the line of becoming tipsy. He knew he would need all the consciousness he could muster up to get this right. Dallon's previous words of encouragement rang through his head as he walked Halsey out, waving the waiters over, telling them to start tidying the place. After noticing that there was no sign of Dallon anywhere, he finally let himself breathe before the man would come back. Before he could finally put an end to this torture-like wait.

Even if Brendon couldn't see Dallon, the bassist could see him just fine standing next to a beige lambrequin by which he could swallow down the last drops of his drink.  
He watched as a flurry of emotions flashed across the singer's features and a strange feeling of excitement took over his being. He noticed how odd Brendon acted throughout the entire event. He knew him well, knew how his smile looked like when it wasn't truly honest, he could also tell when the man just wanted to be somewhere else entirely.  
He wasn't sure what to think of it, knowing how hard he worked to make this night perfect as can be. However, he couldn't miss how those brown eyes he adored so much lit up every time their gazes met. Dallon didn't want to drive himself into the illusion of thinking that he happened to be the cause of that, but no matter how hard he tried doubting himself, the evidence was clear as day; Brendon had been looking for him the entire night.  
What surprised him the most was the fact that the piano stood lonely, untouched in a corner, only a few guests hitting a key or two from time to time, but Brendon - having no time to do such things anyways - never even approached it.  
Dallon has been standing there for god knows how long when Zack's voice finally snapped him back to reality, forcing him to notice how empty the hall had gotten. The waiters have gotten rid of the cups, made the tables relatively tidy, the floor seemed to be swiped nicely and the snow-white tegula only had a few streamers scattered across it that had previously fallen because of the heat. Brendon stayed put in front of the large window at the other end of the hall and Dallon tore his eyes off him as if being terrified by the thought of losing track of him for not following his every move.  
Technically, the bassist himself had no idea what he was waiting for, but a voice inside him held him back - plus, he remembered the singer previously asking him to stay until the very end. Dallon wasn't entirely sure how to wrap his head around this, but considering that Brendon and the rest of his band was still present, it wasn't time to take his leave just yet.  
\- Hey - Dallon recieved a pat on the shoulder from Zack and tried forcing some kind of a smile out of himself.  
\- Are you coming home? I'm leaving with the guys - said the large, bearded man and Dallon found himself speechless. So this is all? An unwelcomed feeling of disappointment started crawling up his throat.  
\- Brendon? - he asked in lack of a better answer.  
\- He's staying. Said he needed to get something done.  
Dallon found the singer's frame with his eyes once more, considered his options before studying the glass in his hand, he said:  
\- Go ahead, I'll call a taxi.  
He tried forcing on a ressuring expression, but as always, the fact that Zack found Dallon's behavior odd was apparent in his eyes. On Zack's behalf, he never really tried nosying into anything, and so he left the subject hanging, taking his leave with yet another pat on the bassist’s shoulder, leaving him with a tornado of emotions whirling inside him. He wasn't sure how to proceed, but he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His emotions surfaced throughout the night as if he could only keep a tiny spark of flame inside him alive for so long, but Brendon's smiles tossed gassoline so strong over it, it started burning and stinging his heart.  
Silence set in faster than he could expect, and as Kenny offered him a subtle wave while swiftly flickig the lights off, he could feel his blood boiling in his ears. The room in dim light - for which he could thank the branches stuffed into a few vases, wrapped in led-lights - seemed much more friendly. Streamers occasionally glimmered under Dallon's subconsciously-moving feet as they directed him towards Brendon.

It was snowing outside. It wasn't a raging storm, the snow fell over the well-lit buildings' shadowed frames far in the distance like a frilly curtain, calming Brendon as he watched its monotonious ascend.  
His mind was empty. Being so close to the edge, he couldn't remember what he wanted to say, he wasn't even sure if these past few months' growingly encuraging hints weren't just a fragment of his imagination. But as lights went out around him, it seemed as if the the dim light eased his mind. Hearing silent footsteps behind him, he let his eyes fall shut. He knew there was no turning back now, Dallon remembered what he asked of him. He would finally confess his feelings that, after being left alone with his deepest, most private thoughts for fifteen minutes, he was more confident in than ever. He turned around slowly, afraid he might scare the approaching figure away or rather, lose his own boost of bravery by even the smallest flinch.  
Their eyes met, and Brendon found the same expectantly bewildered look on Dallon's face that might've taken over his own features as well. But as always, thanks to the bass-guitarist's half-smile that could've left worlds in awe, the roaring coldness inside him melted away like it was never even there.  
Dallon looked fantastic in his black tuxedo and silver colored pants. His hair seemed to be combed a little neater than usual, a sloppily elegant vibe oozing off him, and in the subtle shine of the small nights, Brendon could spot the pieces of glitter stuck to his skin, which only gave the other's already perfect features an even more angelic shine.  
\- Hi - greeted Brendon, as if meeting him for the first time this evening. He fixed his white dress-shirt (having previously left his tuxedo on the back of some chair) and took an uncertain step towards the bassist  
The air seemed to vibrate, Dallon's ash-blue eyes reflecting the remaining light in the room as Brendon kept getting lost in them for hour-like minutes.  
\- See? You didn't disappoint anyone. This is gorgeous - Dallon muttered, breaking the silence and after closely studying the hall, he realized that the decorations weren't even designed to emphasize the shine of the fairy-lights.  
The accessories hanging from the ceiling projected non-figurative silhouettes onto the empty walls, complimented by the faint led-lights, reflecting a milky white contrast onto them. The marble floor resembled the confluent surface of water over which the pale moonlight seemed to flow away.  
Brendon smiled and started nervously poking a streamer with the tip of his shoe.  
\- I was hoping you would like it - he replied, averting his chocolate-brown gaze at Dallon's face who, only now, started realizing what Brendon truly wanted by asking him to stay until the end. The singer wanted him to see this.  
\- Very much so - Dallon choked out. The amount of love he felt towards the other suddenly started weighting him down like a boulder, heavily enough to make him much more aware, scared he might abruptly pull him closer and kiss him until he possibly could. Forever, even.  
Brendon gained courage from the obvious look of amazement on Dallon's face and following a rash now-or-never mentality, he reached for his hand. The bassist’sbassis palm was strong and rough from the close friendship he developed with guitar strings, but at the same time shook with cold sweat, just like Brendon's own. He stiffened from the touch then slowly started backing towards the piano where he was once again forced to let go of the hand that fit with his so effortlessly.  
\- Brendon? - Dallon looked at him questioningly, voice tender, gentle enough to light a spark of hope inside Brendon's chest.  
The singer took a seat in front of the piano and daintly rolled his sleeves up, eyeing the guitarist who was now leaning against the top of the instrument. His eyes made it clear that he had no clue what was going on, but Brendon could almost see his own emotions reflecting in the other's longing gaze.  
\- All night, even from the very beginning, I've been waiting to do this - Brendon started his monologue while staring at Dallon, eyes almost unblinking the entire time. - I want you to know what you mean to me. How i've felt for you ever since you stepped into my life. You can go after I'm done, but you need to know that every inch of me wishes you won't.  
Dallon fell speechless. Even after building up hope for so long, he never would've thought that what he had been starving for for months could ever happen. He didn't say anything, frozen by the words but Brendon obviously didn't want him to interrupt anyways. The singer's delicate fingers glided over the piano as he hurriedly cleared his throat. Brendon started singing, playing a nostalgic melody with just a few already instinctive movements. His voice was softer than silk, undoubtedly perfect. Words left his mouth with such ease, they sent shivers down Dallon's spine and even if by heart he just wanted to watch the singing man, he closed his eyes to let himself drown in the charm of the moment.  
\- Moon river, wider than a mile, I'm crossin' you in style some day...  
Old dream maker, you heartbreaker, wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way... - Sinatra could've been green with envy after hearing Brendon's velvet voice, or maybe it was just Dallon's feelings overwhelming him, he didn't really care.  
It was one of the dearest things to him in the entire world and now Brendon was singing for him. After all this time, for him only, and to Dallon, that meant more than anything he could've ever dreamed of.  
\- Two drifters, off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see...We're after the same rainbow's end, waitin' 'round the bend, My huckleberry friend, Moon River, and me … - Following the very last sentence, their eyes met despite the fact that Brendon's fingers continued playing, and Dallon could clearly make out their shared feelings swimming in his eyes.  
Brendon felt around for the hidden switch on the side of the piano, letting the chorus' gentle phrases follow him up from the speakers, his fingers slowly sliding off the keys.  
He pushed his chair back softly and silently, scared he might break the moment. He walked up to Dallon whose face now revealed an army of emotions, but he couldn't back down now. The singerThe singer stopped next to him as the bassis stepped away from the piano as well.  
\- Would you dance with me? - Brendon asked with anticipation in his voice. He wanted to say so much more. Stutter out explanations, tell him when it all began, but something kept convincing him that he'll have plently of time for that. Dallon reached for his hand without a word to pull him into his arms with a gentle tug. His strong yet softly-moving hands snaked around his waist as if they wouldn't ever want to let go again, but Brendon didn't seem like he had any objections in the matter.

He buried his face into the crook of the bassist’s neck to breathe him in, enjoying the warmth of Dallon's body pressed against his own, his heart thumping rapidly against his ribs.  
There wasn't much time for dancing. Dallon sweetly nosed into his hair, and when his skin glided over Brendon's, it made the man shudder from the feeling of his fulfilled emotions weighting him down. He searched for his lips timidly yet cheerfully and when they met, their trembling breaths did as well.  
\- I love you - the bass guitarist whispered in reply to everything Brendon created in the past twenty minutes. In reply to months of doubt, to the now meaningful yet shy touches, and most importantly, in reply to the unsaid question that lingered in Brendon's song, in the drowsy tunes of the piano, the shadows dancing on the walls, and everywhere around them.  
Brendon let himself breathe out a sigh of relief and turned the way he wrapped his arms around Dallon's neck into a hug, his words into an intimate kiss as he breathed against his lips:  
\- I love you too.  
They soon got lost in eachother's kisses that proved to be much more magical than they could've ever imagined. They couldn't tell how long they've been standing there in the middle of the hall, Moon River's tunes inside their ears, swaying with the rhythm, but they didn't seem to care. They finally reached the end, no one and nothing could take this away from them. They kept standing there even after the music faded away, the snow stopped outside and a few lights died out. Their kiss only got deeper, their embrace more desperate and the confessions whispered over and over again more urgent, just like their breaths that filled the hall and set everything aflame around them. Including the two.


End file.
